PSASBR - Episode 2: Two Toro's are better than one
by JaredTheMan05
Summary: Glad that Spike dealt with all those pesky monkeys in the first episode, lets see how much crazyness there will be in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. (Also i'll be making a christmas special and post it on christmas day, I hope your all looking forward to that as well)
1. Chapter 1

**PLAYSTATION**

**ALL-STARS**

**BATTLE ROYALE**

Episode 2

Two Toro's are better than one

Chapter 1

In the All-Stars mansion there was a small girl named Kat who had a small cat alongside her named Dusty. Even though she is unsure where she comes from or how she got her fantastic ability to control gravity she aids those in need whilst finding answers to her mysterious origins, all the while gaining confidence in her powers.

She had just returned from the world of LocoRoco helping the Kulche's defeating the Moja Moja's. She received a berry as her reward, it was the only type of gift they had to offer but she accepted. They were very grateful and allowed her to come back any time for a visit.

Kat & Dusty head straight to the lounge so she can put the berry there and get her friends to come and see it. She went in to see Emmet Graves sitting on the couch watching the news about how the LocoRocos and Patapons were forming an alliance to protect each other from any kind of danger they both had.

"Hey Emmet" she said getting his attention, he looked at her. "What is it?" he asked, "Can you make sure that no one eats this". He looked to see a big berry which Kat was pointing at, Emmet looked back at the TV saying "Yeah sure". Kat wasn't sure she could rely on him to do a good job watching over it but put that thought aside. She went out of the room to get her friends Nariko and Fat Princess to see the berry.

"This is boring" he thought to himself as he had enough of seeing the news, he changed the channel to watch the Twisted Metal Championship. This made Emmet start to cheer out loud "Now this is what I'm talking about".

Kat was walking down the hallway when she just happened to run into Toro Inoue, she stopped because of how unhappy he was. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I lost to Heihachi in a battle" the little cat replied, "I've put in all my best effort to beat him but he was too strong, he said I'm weak and pathetic, if what he says is true I'll never become a human".

Toro felt himself being lifted up and was hugged by Kat, Dusty gave out a small hiss. Even though she likes Dusty she always found Toro to be very cute and adorable. "Don't listen to that old bully I think you're strong and cute, I'm sure you'll become human one day" Kat put him down, "I have to go and find Nariko and Fat Princess, I'll speak to you later and never give up on your dream".

Kat & Dusty walked off whilst waving, Toro did the same heading in the other direction. Toro was once-abandoned but was adopted by a kindly sushi store owner; he was on a quest to become more human.

Toro then thought to himself "Kat really is a kind person; she always keeps me happy whenever I'm going through a rough time". He always liked that about her, but he mainly likes how she wants to protect people from any kind of danger.

Toro suddenly felt his tummy rumbling, "Maybe I should get something to eat". He headed towards the lounge, "I'll go to the lounge to get myself a snack. Then afterwards I'm going to do some more train-". As soon as Toro was about to say 'training' he remembered his loss against Heihachi who also laughed at him calling him mean stuff. Toro tried to ignore it saying "No, I won't let that horrible flashback ruin the rest of my day".

He opened the door in the lounge to see Emmet still watching the Twisted Metal Championship. Toro was about to get himself a fruit from a bowl when he noticed a big berry on a table, Toro started to drool just looking at it just made him even hungry. He got himself a chair so he can climb on top of the table to get to the berry.

Emmet didn't notice Toro next to the berry as his eyes were glued to the TV. Toro took a bite; the juice in the berry was delicious so he began taking more bites. "I wished there was another me so that way I can take down Heihachi easily, that would be great" he thought to himself.

Toro ate what was left of the berry and licked his paws which were covered in juice. "Mmm that was so good", He was about to leave when he felt very tired and dizzy. "I feel so full" he said, he began shaking and wobbling from very slow to very fast until suddenly he split into two Toro's and both fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as Toro woke up he started to wonder what had just happened, first he ate the berry then suddenly felt weird and passed out. He was about to get up when a small paw reached for him. Toro looked to see another Toro who was helping him get up.

The two Toro's freaked out when they both saw each other and stepped back. They both looked at each other; Toro put his paw on his face looking at his other self whilst thinking, the other Toro did the same. They both stopped what they were doing and just stared at each other.

Toro waved and said "Hello"; the other Toro did the same. Toro gave out a handshake; the other Toro did the same. Then they both started laughing at each other. "Were both exactly the same" said Toro, "The same in every way" the other Toro replied. They both started jumping up and down as if this was truly amazing.

Whilst all of the craziness was going on Emmet was still watching the TV as if nothing else was going on. The two Toro's stopped jumping because they heard a noise outside the door, "You must take a look at what I've got" it was Kat's voice but she was not alone. "This had better be cake" said Fat Princess. "Is it a new weapon?" Nariko asked

"No even better" said Kat, she wasn't even sure they liked anything else besides from weapons and cake. They stepped into the room with Kat leading them; "There it is" she said but realized the berry was gone. Infact the only thing the three girls saw infront of them were two Toro's who were waving at them saying "Hello".

This didn't only confuse Nariko and Fat Princess but they were also shocked. Kat on the other hand went berserk and hugged them very hard, both Toro's blushed. She just couldn't help herself they were both too cute.

"Is this what you wanted to show us, just two Toro's?" Nariko asked, "Where's the cake?" Fat Princess asked as well not really focusing on the situation. Kat suddenly realised about the berry and looked at Emmet now feeling angry and disappointed.

"EMMET" she shouted. He turned to see Kat looking mad at him who was with Nariko and Fat Princess. He now finally noticed that the berry was gone and looked at the two Toro's that Kat was still holding. "Oh right, bad Toro bad" he said trying to make himself look innocent. Both Toro's got angry and hissed at him. "It's his fault, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't-". "Don't play dumb with me" said Kat, "It's your fault not his and do you know why, it's because you were to focused watching the TV and didn't do what I asked".

Emmet started to get mad at her, "Well he ate that berry thing didn't he?" he asked. "That doesn't make it any different because he didn't know". "Where's the cake?" Fat Princess asked again. "There isn't any" said Kat whilst putting down both Toro's. "Well what did you bring us down here for?"

Kat was about to answer her when Nariko interrupted, "Enough" she said "This argument is pointless but what's more important is that there are two Toro's which is a problem we need to deal with". Realising this everyone looked at both of them and then Kat asked "I don't understand why that berry made two Toro's"

There was a robotic voice behind them saying "Perhaps I can answer your question".

Everyone turned around to see Clank with his friend Ratchet. This mechanic and his robotic companion have found themselves saving the universe from a myriad of threats, across both space and time. Their friendship forged over years of adventuring, they have learned to work extremely efficiently together, overwhelming opponents via both cunning and skill.

Clank asked Kat if she received a berry from the LocoRoco world. She nodded, the little robot began explaining. "The reason why the berry which Toro ate created two of him is because it has the capability to create more of just one creature; The LocoRocos eat those berries so there can be more of them".

Everyone looked confused except for Nariko who just made it simpler for them, "In other words that's how they evolve". "That is precise" said Clank agreeing with her.

Emmet looked curious, "And how would you know all of this?" he asked. "Because we witnessed it" answered Ratchet, "We were in space looking for gold bolts. Our tracker led us to their world, we though we'd find some there. We were looking around when we saw a small yellow creature that appeared infront of a berry. When he ate it he got a little big then it split into two, Clank and I were interested on how this was possible so we did some research on it".

Then Clank added "Even though the LocoRocos can eat it because it's safe for them, but for us I'm not sure what the outcomes or side effects will be. Judging by Toro's effect I guess he's lucky that nothing bad has happened to him. So I suggest that he shouldn't eat more of those berries in future".

Nariko, Emmet and Kat seem to understand about it whereas Fat Princess asked "So…There was no cake after all?", "I already told you Princess, there isn't any" Kat replied feeling slightly annoyed. Everyone in the room started to wonder if the little stout actually paid attention at all to Ratchet and Clank.

Kat looked at both Toro's thinking about what they'll both do. But it turns out that the original Toro already has plans for Heihachi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the group talk was over both Toro's headed towards Heihachi's room. They got to his bedroom door, the original Toro was about to knock when the other one stopped him and said "Wait I need to hide first so that when were about to fight I'll come out which will surprise him". "Good idea".

Toro waited for his otherself to hide then he knocked on the door. The door flew right open and out came Heihachi holding a bowl of noodles in his hand, he looked to see a small white cat infront of him and then he laughed out loud. "Well, well, well" he said, "If it isn't that pathetic loser who lost to me"

Toro felt a little bit of anger by his rudeness but tried to remain calm, "I challenge you to a rematch" he demanded. Heihachi laughed again "A rematch" he said, "Well since I've got nothing else better to do I might as well fight you; I hope you're prepared to be beaten again".

He walked to the training room whilst laughing, when he was gone the other Toro came out and they both started giggling. They couldn't wait to fight Heihachi.

"Where is that stupid cat" Heihachi said to himself, he was in the stowaways stage in the plane sitting on a crate. He looked to his right to see Toro, "Ah so you finally decided to show up, for a moment I thought you too afraid to fight me".

He was about to get into his fighting position when he was shocked to see two Toro's who were together side by side ready to take him on, Heihachi remained focused and said "Big deal, I can take you both down easily". "We'll see about that" said Toro, "Let's get him" the other one said. Their battle was about to start.

**Heihachi vs Toro & Toro**

"**READY?"**

"**FIGHT!"**

The timer started and Heihachi a both Toro's started fighting. Heihachi tried to attack them with his kicks so he can try and get a good start and build his AP metre, but the two Toro's moved out of the way which left him wide open so they started to attack him.

They managed to hit Heihachi with some punches and kicks knocking him back. He got back up and started kicking Toro whereas the other one dodged and got behind him to attack. He got his level 1 and used it by being pushed by Kuro right into Heihachi. He exploded which gave Toro's team the first 2 points of the match.

Heihachi returned feeling mad "That was just plain luck" he said, "I can still beat you". He charged right at them and was able to hit them; he managed to build his metre to a level 1 but would rather get a level 2 instead.

The cargo area was now flashing red and bits of flame were on the ground. The hatch to the back of the plane opened and the two trucks and lots of crates and boxes flew right out pushing the fighters out on new platforms

Both Toro's tried to make a comeback with their shuriken, hammers and dough. Heihachi did manage to dodge their attacks but was hit quite a lot.

It was already halfway through the match; the original Toro knocked back Heihachi so that the other Toro can use his level 1 on him. He got a successful kill which put them on 4 points and Heihachi on -2 points.

The stage changed from Uncharted to Bioshock with the flying city in the background and then a huge blimp and a robotic flying bird were right next to the plane.

As soon as Heihachi returned he thought it was time to activate his level 2, a huge bear came out named Kuma and went after both Toro's. He killed them giving Heihachi 4 points which give him a total of 2 points who is now tied with Toro's team.

Missiles were being fired from the blimp trying to hit the bird but some hit the plane. But that didn't matter because after a few more hits the original Toro got his level 3, even though there was no point in getting it he thought it would be good to annoy Heihachi a lot. Toro got his club and hit him so many times. He exploded giving Toro 2 points which put them back in the lead.

The blimp was taken down by the huge robotic bird. The original Toro got himself another level 1 trying to hit Heihachi with his combo.

"**10 SECONDS LEFT"**

He ran up to Heihachi as fast as he could to use his level 1he got him giving his team 2 points and a safe victory; however Heihachi had a level 1as well. When he respawned he used his level 1 on both of them but he missed.

"**3"**

"**2"**

"**1"**

"**TIME UP"**

Heihachi crossed his legs and arms feeling very disappointed. Both Toro's were jumping up and down whilst waving their arms as their victory pose.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When the battle stage turned back to the training room Heihachi got up and stormed off, the two little cats started laughing when he left the room but then stopped. They both thought they were being a bit harsh to him but then again Heihachi was horrible to the original Toro.

"That was a good battle" the other Toro said, the original Toro replied "Well it was a bit unfair how it was two against one but that did teach him a lesson". Toro started thinking about the berry which clank said it has the capability to create another one of itself.

Then he had a very crazy idea. Toro got to his room as fast as he could; he picked up his phone and made a call.

In the lounge there was Sweet Tooth, Issac Clarke, Jak and Daxter playing poker. "This game is too easy" the clown said whilst chuckling. Everyone else was annoyed by him because he was winning; they all thought he must be cheating somehow.

Daxter put in all his chips shouting "I'm not going to lose to a crazy clown". Jak and Issac did the same. Everyone finished betting, Sweet Tooth was about to show his cards saying "Looks like I win" when Heihachi burst open the door making them all drop their cards and chips on the table and some on the floor.

Issac got out his Plasma Cutter thinking that there was a Necromorph trying to attack them. He then put it down seeing that it was only an old warrior. Sweet Tooth shouted at him, "You moron I was about to win the game against these fools". The Jak asked "What's wrong with you?"

Heihachi got a glass of milk still angry, "I lost to two cats alright and I find it very humiliating". "Big deal" said Sweet tooth "My rival is some warrior who keeps calling himself a god of war or something, I lost to him a few times but I'll get my revenge on him for ruining my ice cream". "My rival is a god as well who thinks I've got something to do with Hades" said Issac. "And my rival is a galactic space lombax even though we did meet before we came across the Polygon Man".

"It makes no difference what rivals you guys have" Heihachi shouted at them menacingly when he finished his milk, "The point I'm making is I shouldn't have lost to two weak little cats".

Heihachi is the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu and responsible for the King of Iron Fist Tournament, attended only by the strongest fighters around the world. A master of Mishima Style Fighting Karate, Heihachi seems to be able to rejuvenate himself, displaying a remarkable agility and strength which defies his true age.

Jak just simply said, "It's not easy facing defeat because you have to deal with it, there's always another time you know".

Issac yawned saying "Well I'm tired, I'm going to my room now". "Yeah me too" said Daxter as he got onto Jaks shoulder, they left the room with Sweet Tooth catching after them, "I was going to win that game anyway" he said.

Heihachi's fists were on the table, he put his fist into his hand muttering to himself "I swear I'll beat that stupid cat and his other self".

It was about 9:37 in the morning and Ratchet and Clank were disturbed during their sleep when there was a ringing sound letting them know that there was someone or something for them.

With no other choice our Intergalactic heroes got out of bed to see who it was. A TV screen came down showing them who was at the front door; it was Qwark waving at the camera outside of the mansion.

"What does he want?" asked Clank, "I don't know pal, let's go and see for ourselves". Ratchet and Clank left their room to head for the front door. Along the way they both saw two Toro's running with a huge crate to their room.

First Qwark at the door and now a huge crate, what is going on? Wasting no more time Ratchet and Clank got to the front door as quickly as they could. They opened to see Qwark still there with his ship behind him. "Hello guys" he said, "Hi" they both replied.

"So what brings you here Qwark?" Ratchet asked. "Well to bring your crate filled with berries of course". Clank started to get worried, "Wait we didn't order anything, did you say berries?" he asked. "Of course I did, I heard a cat speaking on the other end of the phone, I tried to make out what it was saying but soon figured out that this cat wanted some berries from the LocoRoco world" Qwark said, then he asked "What's with those looks on your faces?"

Now Ratchet and Clank were now very worried when they figured out what he meant. "Wait where are you-" Qwark was about to ask what's wrong when the door slammed right infront of him and now Ratchet and Clank ran as fast as they could to Toro's room.

Along the way they ran into Kat, Jak, Daxter, Sly, Nathan and Sackboy were having a group conversation. Everyone looked at Ratchet and Clank noticing they looked worried. "Hey Ratchet what's up, has something happened?" Jak asked.

"It's not something happened, it's what's about to happen" Ratchet replied catching his breath. Sly asked in confusion "What do you mean something is about to happen, is someone going to steal something valuable?" "No" said Clank. "Is the curse of the El Dorado Sacrophagus going to happen?" "No" Clank said again. Daxter got onto Jak's shoulder feeling irritated and asked "Well then what is it?"

"It's Toro" said Ratchet. Kat started to worry, "What about him, is he okay?" she asked with curiosity. "I don't know" the little robot said in response, then added "It turns out he ordered a big crate filled with lots of berries from the LocoRoco world, We were heading to his room to see what's going to happen to him".

"Can I come with you?" Kat asked, "We might as well anyway for Toro's sake" Jak said. Daxter nodded in agreement, same with Sackboy who couldn't talk. "Indeed" said Sly and Nathan. "Then lets go" Ratchet said leading them. They all started to head towards Toro's room, when they got there they stopped as they saw infront of them a few bits of eaten berries on the floor leading to Toro's bedroom. They also saw Heihachi banging on the door, "Come out you stupid cat, are you afraid to fight me again". There wasn't a response from the room, "Okay that's it" Heihachi said with anger.

Ratchet raised his hand out shouting "No wait don't open the door". But it was too late he already opened the door to see a huge swarm of Toro's coming out of the door knocking right into Heihachi who was now on top of them and were heading towards Ratchet's group.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kat activated her gravitational powers and lifted everyone up to the ceiling dodging all of the Toro's that were going past them. Nathan gasped and said "My god there's so many of them". "How many of these berries have this cat eaten?" Sly asked. Then Daxter said to everyone "Well at least were safe up here", Clank agreed then added "We must stay up here until this huge number of Toro's has decreased". "Uh I don't think were going to stay up here for long" Jak said as he looked at Kat who losing focus in her powers after seeing so many Toro's.

"There's so many of them, I want to hug them all" she thought to herself. Kats powers were about to stop and everyone was now shouting at her to keep them up on the ceiling. Her powers stopped and everyone fell down whilst screaming, they didn't hurt themselves because they now landed on top of many Toro's and were now body surfing.

"Whoa this is fun" said Daxter as he was using Jak as his surfboard, same with Sackboy who used his pillow from his Bopit. "Well the good thing is that were all okay" said Nathan; he looked at Kat to see her trying to hug some Toro's. "At least most of us are" he added. "Where are these guys heading off to?" Sly asked trying to get himself up. Clank said "It looks like they're going towards the main hall, perhaps that's what they are doing". Ratchet looked infront and pointed, "And it looks like were not the only ones going to be in this mayhem".

The swarm of Toro's was now running up to some the All-Stars. They caught Big Daddy trying to protect Little Sister from them, "This is fun" the little girl said in joy. Then Parappa and Spike who were hanging out, Then Dante and Nariko who was flirting with her, Raiden was dodging them but was soon in the swarm. Issac and Radec tried to run but were also caught. Then suddenly everyone was now in the swarm.

The swarm of Toro's were now running down the stairs along with the All-Stars, they were all falling down but were still stuck in it. They reached the ground floor to the main hall where all the Toro's split up to make some room and the All-Stars managed to get up.

Before they could do anything there was a rumbling noise, all of the Toro's started to form together to create one huge Toro Inoue. Everyone started to run to get out of the way as the huge cat was now walking his way towards the door, they all managed to not get stomped by Toro.

Qwark was still outside waiting for the door to be opened again when it smashed open knocking him back and the huge cat made his way onto the field. Then there was a lightning in the background which made the huge Toro split into so many little Toro's as they landed on the ground.

All of the All-Stars and Qwark looked to see them jumping, laughing and talking. "What the" said Sweet Tooth who looked stunned by the huge numbers, "Jesus man" said Cole. "This must have something to do with the demons" said Dante; "No it's got something to do with Hades" said Zeus raising his voice.

Everyone else was either stunned or confused by this. "There's so many of them" said Parappa, "How are we going to sort this problem?" Nariko asked. "I say we destroy them" said Kratos. Spike stopped him saying "but the real Toro will get killed as well, plus there's so many of them and I don't want them getting hurt".

Heihachi stepped up, "I know how, hey all of you!" All of the Toro's looked at him. "Which one of you ate the berry first?" he asked. A small paw rose up; Heihachi went up to the original Toro and knocked him out. All of the Toro's and All-Stars gasped at what he did.

Kat shouted at him feeling upset, "Why did you do that?". "So we can tell who the real one is" Heihachi said, then he threw him in the air. Kat caught him with her powers. Heihachi was about to go when all of the Toro's hissed at him. "Uh oh" he thought to himself, then all the Toro's jumped and started attacking him.

Raiden smirked, "Looks like all of them took that personally" he said. Fat Princess the said "Well now that we know who the real Toro is what are we going to do about the rest". They all looked at the Toro's who were still beating up Heihachi.

Ratchet and Clank looked at Radec, Emmet, Issac and Qwark. "Do you guys still have your ships?" Ratchet asked, they all nodded their heads when Radec asked "Why, what are we doing?", Ratchet then replied "I know where we can take all of them to".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Toro woke up from his sleep; he was in the lounge with Kat, Ratchet, Clank, Parappa, Sir Daniel, Radec and Kuro. "He's awake" said Sir Daniel cheerfully. Toro got up to see Kuro infront of him holding in his paws a glass of water, Toro started drinking it when he suddenly spat it out on Kuro accidentally as he realized all of the other Toro's were gone.

Kat held on to him "Calm down" she said. Parappa walked up to Toro and said "You were knocked pretty hard by Heihachi; we took you inside so you could rest without any kind of pain". "Where are the other Toro's?" he asked. Clank started explaining to him, "We had to take them away from this place" he said, "not only was there not enough room for them here but they would've caused more trouble".

Toro was now impatient; he broke free from Kat and started looking in cupboards to find them. Radec laughed "You won't find them here Toro, we took them somewhere very safe" he said. Toro turned around, "Where?" he asked.

In the world of LocoRoco all of the Toro's were greeted by the MuiMui's and other creatures. They were now living with them and were now part of the alliance with the Patapons. "MuiMui" said the leader of the MuiMui's, all of the Toro's responded by giving him a wave.

Suddenly the Moja Moja's and the BuiBui's were coming towards them. The MuiMui's, LocoRoco's and other creatures were running away whereas the Toro's charged at them and started attacking.

"Were sorry" said Ratchet, "We didn't mean to take them away from you; we just wanted to put them in the LocoRoco world so they can have somewhere to live instead of here".

Kat took Toro and hugged him, "I liked all of the other Toro's but you are my favorite and always will be". Toro felt slightly better making everyone the room feel happy and pleased, except for Radec who was the opposite. "This is ridiculous" he thought to himself.

Heihachi was in his room covered with lots of bandages who now looked like a mummy. Then he muttered to himself, "I'll get that stupid cat as soon as I fully healed myself".


End file.
